Where is Your Boy?
by FiyerosLover
Summary: Set after the SOTL Quartet. A Jon & Alanna OneShot Song Fic. The song is Grande Theft Autumn Where is Your Boy by Fall Out Boy.


Dis.: Jon, George, Alanna are all characters of Tamora Pierce.

Summery: Set after SOTL. Alanna has chosen to be with George & Jon, even with his lovely Thayet, is jealous and heart broken.

Song: "Grande Theft Autumn (Where is Your Boy)" – Fall Out Boy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" **_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._**

**_Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town."_**

Jon, was "sulking" around the palace. His former love was happy, with a man that wasn't him. He knew as a friend he should be happy for her, but as a man, he was very jealous. He saw Alanna in the palace halls, but he just couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. _Maybe a good night's sleep would do me better_, he thought to himself.

"**_When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget  
that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you."_**

As Jon laid in his bed, he thought about the days when he and Alanna were in school together, when she was still disguised as a boy. He thought of when she bought her horse Moonlight, from … George. Jon almost spat out the name with distaste, as if it were poison.

"**_You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him"._**

Then, he thought of those painful words spoken between them while Alanna was, "finding herself". When he had asked for her hand in marriage, to be his queen. She had broken his heart, but he had never really thought of what he had done to her.

"**_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town."_**

Jon got up in the middle of the night and silently crept to Alanna's rooms, where he found her peacefully sleeping. He remembered when he and her first shared a bed together, she was so timid, nothing like the Lioness everyone else knew. They could never imagine Alanna being so fragile. _She is so wonderful_, he thought to himself. He closed her door and walked back to his rooms.

"**_Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you... but for the meantime I'll sport my  
brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon. _**

You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.

1-2-3-4!"

As he walked back to his rooms, Jon saw Thayet, but couldn't look her in the eye. _What am I thinking? I'm moping over Alanna, when the most beautiful girl in the world is to be my partner… For life._ He quietly embraced Thayet and went back to his rooms with a lighter heart.

"**_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town. _**

(won't find out) he won't find out  
(won't find out) he won't find out

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town."

Jon fell asleep with the knowledge that he would always have the memories of Alanna and always have her friendship. & That he would spend the rest of his life with Thayet. Jon smiled in his sleep as he knew he was finally at peace. Now he just had to tell Alanna.

"**_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. (he won't find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town."_**

The next morning, when Jon saw Alanna, he stopped in front of her. The two made a silent exchange in words:

_Jon, can we still be friends?_

Alanna searched his eyes for an answer.

_I'l always love you, but we aren't ment to be. We will always love each other, but just as friends._

Jon smiled at Alanna and walked away, a single tear falling down his cheek as he finally said goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first songfic.

Was it horrid?


End file.
